Many methods of mitigating software security vulnerabilities are reactive and quite time intensive. That is, once a vulnerability is discovered, software companies typically release a patch some time later directed to preventing attackers from exploiting the vulnerability. While this strategy has worked well for protecting users in the past, its effectiveness partially requires (1) vulnerability finders to find vulnerabilities before hackers, (2) vulnerability finders to report problems to software companies before they disclose them publicly, and (3) high patch adoption rates, so that if an exploit is developed, adopting users are protected from it.
Unfortunately, recent trends do not bode well for these requirements. Specifically, the rate of 0-day exploits (i.e., exploits that have been released for undisclosed, unfixed security vulnerabilities) has increased, and patch adoption rates continue to be slow. In order to prevent the security landscape from worsening considerably, software makers must find a way to both discover and mitigate vulnerabilities faster.